


Pictionary

by timeisdisintegrating



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeisdisintegrating/pseuds/timeisdisintegrating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one-shot about The Doctor, River, Amy, and Rory playing Pictionary...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictionary

“A Dalek!” The Doctor yelled as he jumped up out of his seat.   
“Doctor!” River exclaimed, “I haven’t even started drawing yet!” The Doctor sat back down quickly, running a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry, dear,” he mumbled. Amy stifled a giggle. “Your time is still going,” she pointed out. River started to draw again.  
“A Sontaran!”  
“No.”  
“My T.A.R.D.I.S.!”  
“NO.”  
“Your time’s up,” declared Rory.  
River sat down, all the while berating her husband. “For heaven’s sake, Doctor! This is human Pictionary! Those things don’t exist in this game!”   
The Doctor pouted and crossed his arms, sitting back in his chair. “Well they should.”  
River made an exasperated noise and turned away from him.

Rory was up next. He checked his card quickly before going up to draw. Amy turned the timer and then waited patiently for a few moments before calling out, “A train!”  
“Correct!” Rory said as he high-fived Amy. “Move us forward a space, will you, Doctor?”   
The Doctor grumbled as he pushed their game piece forward a square. “I like Time Lord Pictionary better.”  
River patted his knee sympathetically.


End file.
